Auch ein Einbruch bewirkt manchmal Wunder
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Eine Geschichte wie Vegeta und Bulma sich das erste mal küssen und zusammen kommen. *ABGESCHLOSSEN*


Auch ein Einbruch bewirkt manchmal Wunder  
  
Bulma war gerade dabei das Abendessen zu kochen, als Vegeta in die Küche kam.  
  
„Wo ist mein Essen, Frau!" sagte Vegeta mit genervter Stimme.  
  
„Es ist bald fertig!" antwortete Bulma.  
  
„Ich habe aber jetzt Hunger! Beeile dich du lahme Ente!" sagte Vegeta gereizt.  
  
`Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein! Dieses arrogante Arschloch!` Bulma war so wütend. Sie kochte irgendetwas. Es sollte eigentlich eine Tomatensauce werden, sah aber eher weniger so aus. Die Nudeln waren weich, zu weich für Bulmas Geschmack, aber ihr war es egal. Vegeta würde es ja nur essen. Sie würde sich später ein Brot oder so machen. Bei diesem Gedanken lachte sie leise.  
  
„Wieso lachst du Frau! Und wo bleibt mein Essen?!" sagte Vegeta ärgerlich.  
  
„Das ist mein Problem, warum ich lache! Das geht dich nichts an!" sagte Bulma genervt. Vegeta nervte sie total.  
  
„Frau und wo bleibt mein Essen!" sagte Vegeta zornig.  
  
Bulma schaute ihn wütend an. Sie nahm einen Teller, klatschte die Nudeln drauf, kippte etwas von der komischen Soße drauf und stellte den Teller vor Vegetas Nase.  
  
„Endlich!" sagte Vegeta. „Aber..."  
  
Bulma unterbrach ihn: „Was ist jetzt schon wieder!" maulte sie.  
  
„Ich brauche Besteck du dummes Weib!" sagte Vegeta gereizt, da sie ihn unterbrochen hatte.  
  
Bulma lief vor Zorn der Kopf rot an. Sie riss die Schublande auf, nahm Löffen und Gabel hinaus und knallte sie vor Vegetas Nase. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn mit dem Löffel erschlagen und mit der Gabel erstochen, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Vegeta schaute sie perplex an. Sie musste grinsen.  
  
„Was fällt dir ein Weib, den Prinzen der Saiyajin so zu behandeln!" fauchte Vegeta sie an. Sie machte ihn wütend.  
  
Bulma drehte sich um und ging einfach hoch in ihr Zimmer. Etwas später ging sie runter in die Küche, weil sie Hunger bekommen hatte. Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank und krallte sich eine Scheibe Käse und machte sich ein Brot. Als sie ihr Brot fertig gegessen hatte, räumte sie das Geschirr weg, dass Vegeta hinterlassen hatte. Danach ging sie wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer. Es war mitlerweile 23 Uhr und Vegeta trainierte immernoch. Bulma zog sich ihr Nachthemd an und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen.  
  
Vegeta öffnete die Tür von Gravitationsraum. Er ging ins Bad und duschte erst einmal. Nach dem duschen, ging er in sein Zimmer. Er schaute auf die Uhr die auf seiner Nachtkomode stand. Es war 0.30 Uhr. Vegeta zog sich bis auf die Boxershort aus und legte sich in sein Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.  
  
Bulma wurde durch ein Geräusch aufgeweckt. Es kam aus der Küche, dessen war sie sich sicher.  
  
„Wer macht den solch einen Krach mitten in der Nacht?!" murmelte sie halb verschlafen.  
  
Es konnte nur Vegeta sein, denn ihre Eltern waren ja ihm Urlaub. Sie lief die Treppen runter und öffnete die Küchentür einen Spalt. Es war dunkel in der Küche und Bulma konnte nichts erkennen. Sie öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Vegeta, was machst du für einen Krach hier mitten in der Nacht!" meckerte Bulma und schaltete das Licht ein.  
  
Aber diese Person war nicht Vegeta. Sie konnte die Person die in der Küche stand nicht erkennen, denn sie hatte eine Maske auf. `Oh nein, ein Einbrecher!` schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
„HILF....." schrie Bulma, aber sie konnte ihren Hilferuf nicht beenden, denn aufeinmal wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Der Einbercher hatte Bulma K.O. geschlagen und flüchtete aus dem Haus. Vegeta wurde durch Bulmas Schrei aufgeweckt. Er öffnete die Augen und hörte von unten ein klirrendes Geräusch.  
  
„Was war das!" sagte Vegeta und schrak auf.  
  
Er stieg aus dem Bett und öffnete die Zimmertür. Es war ruhig im Haus. Zu ruhig für ihn. `Wieso ist das Weib von diesem Geräusch nicht wach geworden!?` wunderte sich Vegeta. Er lief die Treppen runter und sah in der Küche Licht brennen.  
  
„Was hat dieses Weib denn jetzt schon wieder angerichtet!" sagte Vegeta kopfschüttelnd und lief auf die Küchentür zu. Als er sie öffnete, erschrak er. Er sah Bulma am Boden liegen.  
  
„Oh nein...wa...was ist passiert?!" fragte Vegeta geschockt.  
  
Er lief zu Bulma rüber. Er spürte das sie noch lebte und nur bewusstlos war. `Gott sei Dank...!´ dachte Vegeta. Wieso dachte er das! Er schaute etwas perplex. Vegeta hob Bulma vom Boden und trug sie in sein Zimmer. Er holte einen nassen Waschlappen aus dem Bad und legte ihn auf Bulmas Stirn. Vegeta lächelte. `Diese Augen, diese Haare, diese Lippen.... sie ist einfach wunderschön...´ was dachte er da! Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
„Oh...ah....mein Kopf...." nuschelte Bulma.  
  
„Bulma, endlich bist du wach!" sagte Vegeta.  
  
Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit Sorgen um sie gemacht und er wusste ja auch nicht genau was er machen sollte. Bulma hatte tierische Kopfschmerzen.  
  
„Oh mann... mein Kopf..... tut das weh..." jammerte sie.  
  
„Geht es dir gut...?" fragte Vegeta besorgt.  
  
`Macht er sich etwa Sorgen.... er... er ist so süß, wenn er sich Sorgen machte...´ dachte Bulma. Sie lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Vegeta fasste dies als ein ja auf.  
  
„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?!" fragt Bulma die noch immer unter Kopfschmerzen litt.  
  
„ca. eine halbe Stunde!" sagte Vegeta.  
  
Bulma nickte Vegeta lächelnd zu.  
  
„Danke, das du dich um mich gekümmert hast...." sagte Bulma leise.  
  
Vegetas Wangen röteten sich ein bisschen. Er drehte sich weg. `Oh nein, wieso werde ich rot!´ dachte Vegeta. Bulma lächelte.  
  
„B...bitte...!" stotterte Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta wollte gerade vom Bett aufstehen, als er jedoch dann stolperte....! Er verlor sein Gleichgewicht und viel vornüber auf Bulma zu. Er konnte sich kurz vor Bulma noch mit den Händen abstützen. Beide wurden rot.  
  
„Oh...Ent...entschuldigung..." stotterte Vegeta mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht.  
  
Bulma lächelte. Ihre Wangen röteten sich auch ein wenig. `Was ist das für ein Kribbeln im Bauch?! Diese Frau hat eine besondere Wirkung auf mich, aber welche.......´ Vegeta schaute ein wenig irritiert.  
  
„Ist irgendetwas Vegeta... du guckst so komisch..." fragte Bulma besorgt.  
  
„Nein... es ist nichts." antwortete er.  
  
Bulma schaute in Vegetas schwarzen Augen und versank in ihnen. Vegeta schaute unwissend.  
  
„Ist irgendetwas?!" fragte Vegeta.  
  
Bulma wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Ähm...was..." stotterte Bulma.  
  
Sie fühlte sich ertappt. Ertappt von Vegeta während sie von ihm träumte. Es war ihr peinlich und sie wurde rot. Vegeta schaute in Bulmas wunderschöne blauen Augen. Ihre Gesichter wanderten immer mehr auf das des Gegenüberliegendem zu, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Vegeta küsste Bulma zärtlich auf die Lippen. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
  
  
  
Eine Woche später......  
  
  
  
Bulma war in der Küche und bereitete gerade das Frühstück zu.  
  
„Liebling kommst du, dass Essen ist fertig!" rief Bulma verliebt.  
  
Bulma hörte Vegeta die Treppen runterkommen. Als er sich in die Küche gesetzt hatte, stellte Bulma das mit Liebe zubereitete Essen vor Vegeta.  
  
„Hmm... das sieht aber lecker aus, da bekomme ich ja schon Hunger beim anschauen!" sagte Vegeta mit verliebter Stimme.  
  
Bulma lief zu Vegeta und küsste ihn. Beider versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss....  
  
~*~ ENDE ~*~ 


End file.
